RULES
by Wiell
Summary: Harusnya Chanyeol menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan. CHANBAEK. SHORTFIC. Beberapa bagian diupdate!


**RULES**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Harusnya Chanyeol menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan padanya.

Warning!

Typo !BAEK. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK]

.

Pertama, jangan pernah menatap matanya.

Kedua, jangan berbicara dengannya.

Dan terakhir, jangan pernah menyentuhnya.

Itu yang Sehun katakan padanya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya. Seolah ia mengatakan 'lelucon tak masuk akal apa yang kau katakan?' dengan mata lebar miliknya. Lalu tak begitu peduli dengan Sehun yang mengoceh, Chanyeol lebih memilih segelas jus jeruk kesukaannya yang tersisa separuh.

"Ayolah, kau baru pindah kesini minggu lalu dan kau tidak tahu apapun." Kata Sehun menjelaskan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Atau kau akan terkena kutukan."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh. Lalu menatap sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa orang menatap meja mereka aneh. "Menjauh dariku."

Bolehkan Chanyeol tertawa? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan terkena kutukan jika melanggarnya aturan konyol itu. Mereka berada diabad ke 21 yang modern.

"Kita berada dijaman modern. Aku tidak percaya dengan kutukan. Apalagi objeknya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik."

Jentikan jari Sehun mengintrupsi, "Itu adalah pointnya." Ia berdehem, "jangan pernah menatap matanya." Ia melanjutkan.

"Apa hanya berlaku untukku?"

"Tidak, untuk semua orang." Sehun membalas cepat. "Kemarilah, aku akan memberi tahu kalian." Berteriak pada beberapa siswa yang lewat di depan meja mereka.

Dan mulailah si sok tahu Oh Sehun memprovokasi siswa dikantin. Apakah Chanyeol telah mengatakannya jika Sehun benar-benar si pembual omong kosong?

"Matanya sangat mengerikan. Jika kalian menatapnya, kalian akan mengikuti semua yang diinginkannya bahkan untuk melempar diri kalian kejurang sekalipun."

Sehun kembali berucap. Ia berkata dengan setiap penekanan pada kalimatnya. Menyakinkan beberapa pemuda yang merupakan adik kelas mereka. Dan sialnya, adik kelasnya mulai percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh si pucat itu.

"Benarkah? Sangat mengerikan sekali."

"Aku tidak ingin dekat dengannya."

Chanyeol berdiri, ia menutup aplikasi Instagram dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengapit leher Sehun ketika lelaki itu akan kembali akan berceloteh omong kosong.

"Waktumu sudah habis, ayo makan lagi Sehun. Dan kalian, jangan percaya dengan segala omong kosong yang diucapkannya ya! Itu hanya hoax." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu dengan kejam semakin keras mengapit leher Sehun sembari mendorong jauh adik kelasnya yang polos.

"Hei bung, aku mungkin akan mati beberapa detik lagi."

"Berlebihan."

Chanyeol bersendakap, menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan menyebarkan berita palsu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu adalah fakta jika Byun Baekhyun –"

"Jika itu benar, ya sudah. Itu bukan urusanmu kan."

"Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin jika mereka terperangkap oleh di Byun itu."

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh –"

"Lihat, itu si Byun."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Tepat disamping counter makanan Baekhyun berdiri dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang dipesannya. Ia tampak kebingungan dengan tempat duduk yang penuh.

Gadis cantik itu, bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengatakan berita tak benar tentangnya? Malang sekali. Sekali lihat tidak ada yang salah dengan Byun Baekhyun. Hanya gadis cantik dengan tubuh yang lumayan bagus. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang nerd yang membosankan.

"Dia pasti kebingungan karena tidak punya teman." Ucap Sehun cuek sambil mengaduk soup yang baru tiba.

Chanyeol membalik badannya, menatap Sehun yang menunduk. "Chanyeol jangan buat kontak mata dengannya."

Yang terjadi malah Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke udara, "Hey, Byun. Kau bisa duduk bersama kami."

"Chanyeol." Sehun berteriak, dan ia segera menunduk melihat Baekhyun yang menatap kearah meja mereka.

Deg deg deg.

Chanyeol terpaku, menatap mata Baekhyun di kejauhan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras. Mata coklat yang sungguh indah, seolah sangat berkilauan bagai berlian. Apalagi dengan senyum manis yang dilempar untuk Chanyeol. Oksigen seolah dirampas dengan paksa dari parunya.

"Chanyeol –shi?" suaranya begitu lembut mengalun dari bibir tipis itu. Dan hey, sejak kapan gadis itu sampai didepannya? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tak sadar?

Bibir merah yang ranum dengan kulit putih mulus. Rambut coklat yang berkibar karena angin. Sungguh indah. Semakin tak terkendali ketika jemari lentik itu mengusap lengan Chanyeol pertanda khawatir. "Bernapaslah!"

Siang itu Chanyeol menghabiskan makan siangnya dalam keheningan untuk kali pertama. Terlalu sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya hingga tak peduli pada Sehun yang berulang kali mengumpatinya.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Byun Baekhyun memiliki kutukan sehebat ini.

-0o0-

"Sehun."

Sehun berdehem, ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah game online di ponselnya. Berteriak kala berhasil mengalahkan moster.

"Sepertinya... aku.." tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menatapnya sekilas.

"...Jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa?!"

"Sialan! Kau melempar ponselku."

Adakah yang bisa menghentikan teriakan menggila si brengsek Oh?

END

.

Update :

Aku sengaja memperbaiki beberapa diksi yang sekiranya krang pas dibaca. Jadi kalian boleh baca lagi ya! Ada yang bilang jika ini gantung dan jawabanku ini udah sampai segini aja ya. Aku selalu susah untuk buat fic berchapter, selalu berhenti ditengah jalan karena gk ada ide. untuk **BaekHill** , aku makasi ya, kamu selalu ada di setiap kotak review aku . Gak ada alasan khusus kok, cuma sehun itu mantan pacarnya Baekhyun.

kalo banyak yang minta, aku pertimbangin buat bikin sequel ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca 3


End file.
